1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a computer program, and an information processing server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs) or portable terminals (for example, portable telephones or portable game consoles) use various applications or programs to execute various information processes. For example, an application can be executed on a PC, when a user purchases a CD-ROM or the like storing the application in a store and installs the application from the purchased CD-ROM on the PC, or downloads the application from a server via a network and installs the application on the PC.
Applications that users can use have increased daily as the Internet comes into wide use. Although the applications are provided from many application providers, it is difficult for the users to exactly grasp the content or executable processes of the massive applications. Moreover, even when users purchase or download a new application and install the application on a PC or the like, it is not uncommon that the users may not execute the desired process.
Various techniques for appropriately structuring a process of introducing application programs executing various data processes or the execution environments of the applications to support the application operation of users have been suggested. In addition, various techniques for executing an application on a server without installing the application in a PC and executing a desired process of a user have been suggested. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-229904 discloses a technique for obtaining corrected image data on a web server by uploading image data prepared by a user to the web server and selecting a desired file to be corrected.